galaxywarbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Mijlonkevic Alkadna (Mike)
Appearance He is a sturdy man. He has chestnut brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. He likes wearing his mother's pendant which contain his photo with his late mother. (Always hidden within cloth) Personality He is always a cheerful man. While not on the battlefield, he always smile no matter what. On the battlefield however, he turns into a very serious man. About He was born without a father, because his mother was raped. He met Dray at the age of 6, became best friend since then. He always talks to Dray, but Dray usually replies him with one or two sentences. At the age of 10 he and Dray met old man Jerry. Old man Jerry taught him and Dray the basic of their profession and help them master their profession at the age of 17. They seperated at the age of 16. Mike went to Universal College of Combat (UCC) while Dray went for further training with private academy at Erva. During a assignment to train in planet Erva for extra credit, he met Dray again at Jagara Desert. They train they together for a year before they have to leave for their own destination.About two decade later, they reunite as he recruit Dray to his army. He joined Arjil's Private Arms and became a hired muscle for living after he graduate. He was mistaken the villian responsible for the destruction of Hapana City and he was set his first bounty by the Ironian Goverment (5 million UD bounty).He was then kicked out of the private army. Countless bounty hunter tried to hunt him down, but defeated all of them. The Ironian Goverment request The Isirin Confederate assistance and raised his bounty to 12 million UD. He remained low profile for couple of years when Colonel Jaz Merous from The Raxon Federation collapsed in front of his hut hidden in the forest. After assisting the colonel to return to his country, again he was mistaken for attacking their colonel. The Raxon Federation and The Isirin Confederation together with The Ironian Goverment assembled and increased his bounty to 25 million UD. His bounty increased again after Lieutenant General Jerry Fedrone challenged him to a duel and deceased after the duel. Under pressure, he returned to his chaotic but less supervised home planet Erva. He moved to Juva and the town of Janan (the most chaotic town in Juva). Few weeks later, a 200 bandits army attacked the town. Within a few minutes, he defeated all the bandits. Jananian praised him (though some knew who he was) and named him Hero of Janan. His heroism spreaded through the galaxy and till the ear of many factions. Colonel Jaz Merous, after recovered from his injuries immediately stood out and cleared his name. Survivor from Hapana Town claimed that it's not this man who destroy their town. Finally, some soldier in The Isirin Confederate admitted that their superior personally challeged him. In just a week his name and bounty was cleared. A few years later, Devon set out to recruit him to their army. After listening to his purpose for this new army, he accepted, bringing his two followers Akitsu Mend-Jo and Bengrade Karis-Ol to the army.